If Three's a Crowd, We're Poly and Proud
by aalikane
Summary: The aftermath of Three's a Crowd, But Also Allowed.


Author's note: Hope you all enjoy it. There are no plans for another one-shot after this… but I'm not ruling anything out.

* * *

It couldn't have been a more frightening night, to say the least. Sebastian had just left the Hallmark store and was getting in his car when his nerves had kicked back into high gear. He was on his way to his friends' house… his lovers' house. His married lovers' house, to tell them that he loved them. Both. Equally. That he wanted to be with the two of them, the way they are with each other. Of course he was scared. Anyone would be scared. Tonight was the night that would change everything in his life. He'd either gain a real relationship with his two lovers tonight, or lose them forever in a depressive spiral that would make him question love for the rest of his life.

The thought terrified him to death.

He'd always been fond of Blaine, even when they were teenagers. Always trying to get Blaine into bed, trying to find a way to get him to leave Kurt. But Sebastian was just a horny teenager hell-bent on getting Blaine to have sex with him. He didn't think of what could happen between them… between the three of them until long after. Until one day the three of them got so completely drunk, that when Kurt suggested a threesome, Sebastian's first thoughts were 'Sure!' instead of 'Are you kidding me?'

But they didn't know. He's never said anything to clue them in to his feelings before. He'd always been extremely careful in that regard, not wanting to ruin the delicate balance that they'd achieved over the past few months. He was finally at the point where it wasn't awkward to be around them without sex being involved; and he _loved_ that. Because although it added another difficult layer to his already complex emotions, he knew that this was how it was meant to be. They might be married, but they'd all convinced themselves that it wasn't an affair, if Kurt and Blaine only slept with Sebastian together then they weren't doing anything wrong.

Still sitting in the front seat of his car, he hadn't turned the car on, still staring at the cards he had just purchased. He didn't know if he should bring them… perhaps the sales girls were wrong. Maybe it was a bad idea to get them. What if Kurt and Blaine didn't feel the same way?

It took him another 10 minutes before he finally sighed and took out the pen he had stashed in the inside pocket of his jacket. He placed them both inside their respective envelopes, and sealed them up. He swallowed the fear that was still bubbling inside him, and started the car and drove towards the house that held his beloveds.

When he arrived, all the lights were off in the house, except for a few candles illuminating the dining room. Kurt had told him to just walk right in when they were on the phone before, so when he opened up the front door, he felt a little odd. It seemed like such a romantic dinner between the two, and now he was imposing on it.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." He said sitting down on the side of the table. To his left, was Blaine sitting at the head of the table, and Kurt to Sebastian's right. Kurt smiled at him as Blaine responded.

"That's alright, Bas. We just sat down actually. We were waiting on you." He smiled.

"We were actually just talking about work, errands, you know normal stuff." He shrugged and looked up at Sebastian with what Sebastian could only describe as adoration. Was this just because they were excited about tonight? Why would they be? It's not like this is a new thing. Hell, it would be the fourth time this week that they'd had sex all together; it's not like Kurt's been this excited any of the other times.

"Yea…" Sebastian said softly. "Well the food smells great, Kurt." He said appreciatively, and Kurt beamed.

"Thanks. I tried out a new recipe tonight." He said taking a sip of his wine. "I have to say, I like the way it came out better than my old recipe." He told them and Blaine murmured his agreement.

"It certainly tastes good." He said as he took a mouthful and began chewing.

"Yes, well. You'll anything I put in front of you, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes and Sebastian looked down at his plate, feeling like he was intruding on the subtle teasing between the married couple.

"Not true." Blaine shook his head. "I refuse to eat liver and onions." He points out.

"Okay, Doug." Kurt said with a laugh.

Blaine just rolls his eyes. "You've been watching too many old Nickelodeon reruns on Netflix, Kurt." He says and Kurt just shrugs.

"That's not possible."

Over the next ten minutes, the three of them sat there and ate their food, making small talk until the dinner would be over. Or at least, Kurt and Blaine were. Sebastian wasn't very hungry. He was nervous. He was scared. He wanted to prolong the _break-up_ talk as long as possible, if it was even acceptable to call it a _break-up_ when there was nothing officially going on between them. Clearly, Kurt and Blaine had noticed, because a minute or two later, Blaine spoke up.

"Bas… is everything alright?" He asked and Kurt followed, almost as if he was finishing his husband's thought.

"You're being awfully silent tonight." Kurt frowned.

"You've barely touched your food." Blaine said, looking at him as Kurt's hand reached out to cover Sebastian's, but it didn't help at all. It only made things worse for Sebastian.

Sebastian shook his head and pulled his hand away. He pushed his chair back and stood up. "I'm sorry. I…" He stuttered out, trying to get his head on straight. "I should go." He moves to leave, but Blaine gets up quickly and stops him.

"What?" Both of them call out as Blaine stands in front of Sebastian, physically preventing him from leaving, as Kurt gets up and walks up behind him. "Bas, stop. Don't go." Kurt said softly and Sebastian shook his head, wanting to get out of there.

"Why are you leaving?" Blaine asked and Sebastian gulped.

"Because this isn't right. I shouldn't be here." He said, pushing past Blaine so he could get out of the dining room and make his way towards the door.

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, exasperated.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Sebastian whispered, he said taking his jacket off the coat rack and putting it on. The two cards fell out of his pocket and he bent down to grab them before Kurt or Blaine could see. But he wasn't quick enough. "I'll just…"

"What's going on, Sebastian?" Blaine asked, moving forward and placing a hand on Sebastian's arm.

"You can't do what?" Kurt asked moving closer as well.

"I can't…" He gulped. "I can't be around you when I know I'm just a third wheel." He whispered, turning around and reached for the doorknob. He just wanted to get out of here. He didn't want to deal with this. He didn't want them to see him upset; he didn't want them to see him hurt.

"Now I'm really lost." Blaine said, shaking his head, but still trying to stop Sebastian from leaving.

"I think I get it." Kurt said softly and stepped up behind his lover and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come back, Bas. It's alright. I promise, everything is okay." He whispered, but Sebastian shook his head.

"No. I can't do this anymore. It hurts seeing you two so happy… Knowing I'll never be a part of it." Blaine nodded, seeming to have finally understood what Sebastian was getting at now; but Kurt wasn't looking at his husband.

"Sebastian, we want you in our lives." Kurt whispered.

"It's not the same." He shook his head. "I'm a guest here. A visitor… I'm someone who gets invited into your bed every once in a while when you two want to spice up your sex life." He scoffs, but it sounds remarkably like a sob.

"Everytime." Kurt corrects him. Sebastian stiffens.

"What?" He asked turning around.

"Everytime, Bas." Blaine said looking at him.

"We haven't had sex without you in months." Kurt looked up at him.

"It hasn't felt right." Blaine confessed.

"So we haven't. It's only been with you, Bas. Only you." Kurt tells him, looking him in the eye and letting him know that there was no dishonesty in their words. Everything they said was true and everything they said they felt was real.

Sebastian still wasn't buying it though. "What?"

Kurt gave a little laugh. "Don't you get it, Bas?" He asked, as Sebastian turned around to look at them, and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, pulling him into his embrace. "Neither of us thinks of you as a visitor in our lives." He whispered.

Blaine who had been standing there, wrapped his arms around the two of them. "We want you in our lives, Sebastian. Not just for sex… but for everything." He explained. Sebastian was on air. This wasn't what he was expecting. Kurt looked at him.

"We love you, Sebastian." He smiled and kissed him softly and then moving his head out of the way so Blaine could do the same.

"We really do… and we want you to stay." Blaine whispered and Sebastian took a shaky breath, unsteady because of all the emotions running through his body. He couldn't believe what they were offering him. What they wanted from him. It was the same thing he wanted from them. "Hell… tonight we were…" He shakes his head and walks into the kitchen and comes back a minute later with a card. "Tonight we were going to give you this, Bas." Blaine said softly and handed it to him.

Sebastian took it and gulped looking at it. It was a Hallmark envelope, which made him smile. They got him a Hallmark card as well. He slowly pulled the envelope open and pulled out the card. When he opened it… he was surprised. Inside there was a silver key taped to the inside of the card.

"We love you, Bas." Kurt said, his arm having moved to stay around his waist. "And we were going to… we're asking you to move in with us." He said, laying his head on Sebastian's shoulder, and holding him tight. "Because we don't ever want to let you go." He whispered.

"We realized," Blaine began. "that while we were still fully in love with each other… that both of our hearts had begun to open up and were letting someone else in. It scared us for a little bit but then we realized… If we love each other… and we both love you… then there's a good chance that you love us."

"Please say that you'll move in with us, Bas." Kurt said, his eyes pleading with him, as his words did the same. "It would make us so happy." He whispered.

This was mind-boggling, it was utterly unbelievable. Kurt and Blaine not only loved him, but they wanted him to move in. They wanted him in their lives… and not just as the third member to their ménage a trois. It was more than he ever thought possible. More than he could ever hope would happen between them.

"Why are you crying?" Blaine asked, and that's when Sebastian noticed that a tear had fallen from his eye.

"I thought when I came here… that tonight would be the last time." He whispered. "That I'd have to give you two up… but now you're telling me…" He took a shaky breath. "I'm happy… I couldn't be happier."

Kurt smiled and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. "Good." Kurt smiled. "Because neither could we."


End file.
